The First track Date
by Ajs19
Summary: FOLLOW ANDREW AND JOSLYN THROUGH THEIR JOURNEY


Buzzzzz the alarm went off Andrew could hear it from a mile away he woke up in a puddle of sweat on his bedsheets,His sister Katie screaming absurd stuff in the hallway Andrew looked at the time on his tablet 6:15...his girlfriend joslyn still on video chat with him Andrew was always so happy when he got to sleep with so excited because today was the day they were gonna meet joslyn mom had already planned to have her back by 6 so Andrew woke her up by yelling and blowing into the microphone she woke up and stated crying Andrew asks "what's wrong?"in which joslyn responds "I'm nerveous" Andrew promised "it would be okay" a few flashes in Andrews eyes so excited bursting out with joy Andrew sprinted to put on his black shoes and he wanted to wear something cool today today so Andrew brushed his. Hair gently with his hand and put a hoodie on leaving a bit of his hair sticking out meanwhile joslyn is finnaly crawling out of bed as she gets her clothes on, Andrew tells her that he'd be there in about an hour Andrew went to the car and sat in the backseat waiting for his mother,sister and father to come out after about 2 mins, finnaly the car started the engine spurred as they drove a few bumps but all in all a great ride they arrived finnaly at joslyns house in which Andrew walked up and knocked on door as soon as the 2nd knock was happening joslyn pulled the door open with excitement very nervous laughter began to erupt from the both of them as Andrew would wall her to the car they sat in there very silently Andrew asked a few questions and joslyn answered in a very monotone short answered questions cause of the nervousness joslyn jiggled her leg Andrew looking at it then looks at her smiles as he put his hand on her leg his parents clueless of what was happening behind them Andrew slowly moved his hand up closer to her thigh then he reached around her back and gave her a nice hug joslyn with both hands held underneath one of Andrews arms "wow your so strong" exclaimed joslyn Andrew scratched the back of his head and giggled then Andrew winked at her joslyn blushed as she went in for the kiss Andrew did as well the gentle kiss of each others lips was like a feather in the breeze so soft there faces both turned red as then like a miracle they were there at the stadium Andrew pulling joslyn with him to the bleachers around the middle at the top Andrew held her hand for most of the events joslyn turned and looked at Andrew ,Andrew knew exactly what that ment and so he allowed her to sit on his lap almost all the way through joslyn felt Andrew's penis slightly creseing her leg. She had enjoyed it as she became wet Andrew went and pulled her with I'm and told his mom that he was gonna take her to the bathroom tonshow her were they were at then they snuck into the family bathroom unnoticed Andrew smiled slightly and removed his pants he then removed joslyns pants as then joslyn hoped onto the sink naked neither one of them were underwear as they planned it the night spreaded joslyns legs and began to go under and so he licked and touched and felt with his younger he silent and felt the spit as she moaned cause of the pleasure Andrew stuck his finger into her tight little kiss he could only fit 2 fingers but his penis circumference would've been 3 he felt around a little inside with his fingers feeling the wetness Andrew and joslyn both looked at each other and bit their lip then Andrew went in for more kisses Andrew went to herjneck and gave her a bright red pressed his finger and made a com here motion with his fingers joslyn screaming it felt so good inside of her she squirts Andrew and joslyn laugh at the mess on the floor then Andrew rubbed his cock just a bit then he touched her pussy lips and stuck the tip of his penis in oh it was so tightAndrew laughs and forces it anyway blood ran out of joslyn screaming it felt so good inside of her Andrew thrusting it all the way in back and forth back and forth he finnaly pulled out after 5 mins and asked her to turn around and put her leg up on the sink he went under neathnher with his cock into her tight little pussy he went for another 5 mins till he finnaly came a big mess up was in that bathroom before then he heard a knock at the door as someone wanted to go in andrew pulled up his pants and joslyn did as well and josly wobbled to the door as she felt an urge to not walk with cum dripping from her pants then andrew pulled her hand and came back to the seat to sit down but as soon as they what down it ended his mother and father didnt have any idea of what just went to the car to take her home but on the way there andrew and joslyn made out Andrews mother stared blankly at them asjoslyn then left the car after they reached the house and went home as they all went home andrew kept texting her and they lived happily ever after


End file.
